The purpose of this study is to examine the comparative anatomy, histochemistry, and connections of the islands of Calleja of the olfactory tubercle. Analysis to date has shown that the islands of Calleja have an intimate spatial relationship, as well as similarities in histochemistry, with both the ventral pallidum and striatum, suggesting a role for the islands of Calleja in striato-pallidal function.